Zira
Zira is an adult female lioness and leader of her own pride that are loyal to Everu, even after his death to the hyenas. She is the eldest daughter of Ghinjo with her younger half-sister being Fila. She is the mother of Dhaifu and Kovu and the maternal aunt, and later adoptive mother, of Vitani. Appearance Zira is an angular lioness with a thin and lanky build. Her fur is scruffy and of a moderate orange coloration, with her underbelly, muzzle and paws being grayish-tangelo. She has a dark dorsal stripe that starts behind her ears and stops between her eyes. Her eye shades are angular, the upper shade being dark grayish vermilion while the lower shade is a pale grayish-brown. Her eyes are moderate scarlet, with small pinpoint pupils. Zira's ear interiors are dark tangelo, and the strips that run along the top of them are a very deep reddish-brown. The ears themselves are scruffy at their tips, and one is notched. Her nose is angular and blackish-cerulean in color, and her permanently extended claws are an identical shade. Personality Zira proves herself to be inseparable from her own evil intentions. If she has ever had a doubt about her own ruthless nature, it is never shown, as she is so determined to bring Simba down that she's willing to sacrifice her own children to the cause. Such a violent attitude manifests itself in the way Zira goes about her daily life as her claws are constantly unsheathed, and she treats her children harshly, teaching them to hate and kill as she knows so well how to do. Even when her entire pride abandons her, Zira has such faith in herself that she makes a final desperate stand against Simba. Her many years in the Outlands have made her sensitive to Simba's mention and considerably short-tempered. Even when dealing with her young children, barely more than cubs, she is prone to bouts of furious anger and raving, which reveals that even years of separation from Simba can do nothing to soften her grudges. If wrong is done to Zira, she will not rest until it is made right, making a lifelong enemy of Simba and an enemy of her own son when he accidentally lets Nuka die. With a grudge in mind, Zira can become obsessed, refusing to rest until justice is served, even if the time to strike takes many years of long waiting. As a leader, Zira is charismatic and manipulative, able to rally an entire pride to her side. She is also able to raise three brainwashed children who see no wrong in the constant death that surrounds them. Even when around her children, Zira does nothing to show them, love. Background Quotes Family Members Mother * Ghinjo Father * Unnamed Half-Sister * Fila Mate * Everu Sons * Dhaifu * Kovu Half-Niece/Adoptive Daughter * Vitan Tree Trivia * Originally, Zira was going to be on the side of good, but the idea was later scratched. * Zira follows her mother in terms of their names. ** Ghinjo means "To Slaughter". Category:Canon revised Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Lions Category:Animals Category:Kgosi Pride Category:Pridelanders Category:Zira's Pride